


Birthday Sex

by Unique_wrenn



Category: bts
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sex, F/M, slight degradation, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_wrenn/pseuds/Unique_wrenn
Summary: It’s your birthday, and Yoongi has a special day planned but it starts with birthday sex.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Birthday Sex

You hated your birthday, it wasn’t because you hated celebrating. You loved it, but being the center of attention often made your anxiety skyrocket. And most people didn’t understand that, so when Yoongi found out your birthday, he made sure you felt special.  
You felt him cuddle closer to you, his arms tightly wrapped around you. His warm lips pressing a kiss on to your shoulder. You hummed in response, turning your head towards him slightly.  
“Happy Birthday Baby.” His voice rough from sleep. You smiled, turning around in his arms, facing him. You pecked his lips softly, resting your head in the crook of his neck.  
“Thank you.” You replied softly. Your eyes drifting closed, sleep still overtaking your brain. You felt his hands rub your back softly, moving over your hips squeezing softly. Then found purchase on your ass, he kneaded it gently. You knew the game he was getting at, and you weren’t about to stop him. Birthday sex was always the best, cause you could ask for what you wanted and he couldn’t help but comply.  
His hand moved to the back of your thigh, moving it up over his waist. Your warm core directly over his hardening cock, you took a calming breath opening your eyes to meet his brown ones.  
“Yoongi...” the plea of his name. He hovered his lips over yours, teasing, almost mocking.  
“Tell me baby girl, would you like to cum just like this?” His words fanning over your cheek. His toned thigh suddenly pressed deliciously against your folds. The pressure on your nub sending a pleasant jolt down your spine. Your hands went to his hair, playing with it softly. He rocked his hips into your yours, his thigh flexing and pushed on your clit.  
“Fuck” you moaned quietly. You saw the smirk on his mischievous face, you felt the rush of heat race to your core. You were already so wet for him and he hadn’t even properly touched you. He set a gentle pace, rocking his hips and thigh against you. The coil tightening more and more, until you begged him for release.  
“Please, Daddy please. Let me cum.” His eyes lust blown, he moved his thigh, his hand replacing it. He lithe fingers rubbed your clit lightly, and the coil snapped. You crashed, your walls clenching around absolutely nothing. You longed for his cock to fill you, you needed it to. You bucked your hips into his hand, letting him know you wanted him still.  
“So needy for Daddy. You are my little slut, aren’t you?” His hands pulling your panties down, covering your sex with his warm hand. You mewled, arching into his hand.  
“Please, I need you.” You begged. He chuckled darkly, pushing his fingers into your folds. Your hands roaming his chest, going to the waistband of his underwear. You sought permission with your eyes, he nodded slightly. You pulled them down, his cock curved,resting against his stomach. The head of it already red, pre-cum glistening. You took it in your hand, pumping it softly. You heard his breath catch, and his hand left your folds. He turned onto his back, watching you carefully.  
“It’s your birthday. If you need Daddy that bad, then come take it.” His words washing over you. You eagerly straddled his waist. His erection nestled in your wet folds, you pushed your hips forward. You felt the head of his cock push into your core, your walls stretching to accommodate him. You moved slowly, until your hips were resting on his. You both began a steady, leisurely pace. His hands slipping under your shirt, kneading your breasts gently. Your nipples peaking up, eager to please him.  
You again felt that coil tighten and your walls began to clench around him. Your pace quickened, and you could tell his resolve was crumbling. He snapped his hips into yours, starting a bruising pace.  
“Cum with me, daddy please.” You begged. As you felt yourself fall into another release, his one hand gripped your hip tightly. His cock pulsing inside you, the warm seed mixing with your own. You collapsed against his chest.  
“Dammit. How can I possibly have a bad day now?” You puffed. You felt him chuckle, he kissed your forehead softly.  
“You can’t.” He replied. His hands rubbing small circles on your back and thighs.  
“I love you.” You whispered. He wrapped his arms tightly around you, pressing you closer.  
“Happy Birthday love.” His words filling the quiet room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is the first explicit smut story I’ve published. Comment, like, let me know how it was.


End file.
